


Хэллоуин

by Zaholustie2019



Series: спецквест: Праздники [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dead People, Gallows Humor, Gen, Halloween, Undead
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 00:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaholustie2019/pseuds/Zaholustie2019
Summary: Теодора пробуют воскресить





	Хэллоуин

Хэллоуин в городке Фоули, штат Аризона, всегда отмечали громко и весело. Здравствующие Холлы, Тейлоры, Смиттерсы и Донованы шлялись друг к другу в гости, таская с собой детишек, наряженных черти во что, много хохотали и ели, еще больше пили, а шутили так, чтобы потом весь год вспоминалось.

Покойнички Фоули времени тоже даром не тратили и загодя украшали Северо-Кладбищенскую улицу так, чтоб перепугать посетителей до полусмерти. Ну и чтоб живые позавидовали мертвым, как без этого. 

В ход шло все — мышиные черепа, скелеты землероек, тушки сбитых скунсов, носки все еще живого Ронни Донована… Сейчас он пребывал в полном маразме и святой уверенности, что вчера вернулся из армии, а потому грозился осчастливить не только весь медперсонал дома престарелых, но и местную бейсбольную лигу, вновь продувшую соседским «Енотам». 

Не гнушались бравые покойнички и самоделками со школьных конкурсов, и изделиями женского кружка чтения во время вязания, ну и всем, что привлекательно выглядит и плохо лежит…

Работа по благоустройству городского кладбища велась, разумеется, глухими осенними ночами. Да так, чтоб не стыдно было перед здравствующими потомками. А в предпраздничной суете даже малышка Лиззи Тейлор вкалывала наравне со взрослыми покойницами, развешивая самые страхолюдные фонарики из подарочного набора ко дню святого не то Валентина, не то Патрика, а может таки и Витта… Вечером тридцать первого живые нет-нет, а заглянут — чисто полюбоваться на концептуальный забор, а заодно оставить дорогим покойничкам конфет… ну или чего покрепче. Ближе к полуночи, когда во всем Фоули детский Хэллоуин наконец-то переползал во взрослый, на кладбище загорались гнилушки и прочие бледные огонечки, и начиналось то, о чем потом тоже приятно вспомнить и рассказать. А на рассвете усталые, но довольные, мертвецы возвращались в свои могилы, твердо зная, что их страхолюдный забор уже засветился во всех местных инстаграмах и попал на первую полосу «Фоули Ньюс». Правда, без указания авторов работ и списка исходных материалов… А может оно и к лучшему, а то вон в восемьдесят шестом году местный репортеришка перепутал в своей статье шкурку задавленного скунса с трусами Патрика Донована, смеху было — что там, что здесь.

 

В нынешнем году, однако, работы по украшению кладбища застопорились. И виной этому были, разумеется, Донованы. Разные. 

В середине октября по шоссе, ведущему в Фоули, промчалась красная легковушка с калифорнийскими номерами. Пижонская! На такой ни козу не перевезешь, ни проволочную сетку для курятника. За рулем никчемушного автомобильчика сидел Дэнни Донован, отрастивший вдруг вполне пристойные рыжие усы… На заднем сиденье и в багажнике тряслись коробки с какими-то металлическими хреновинами, о назначении которых кладбищенские старожилы не догадывались. 

Зарулив на территорию кладбища, Дэнни скромно поздоровался, поклонился и даже на всякий случай осенил себя крестом. После чего, не вынимая чёток из карманов, протопал на территорию Донованов. 

Нужное место упокоения нашлось сразу. Там, где давно следовало лежать неугомонному старперу Рональду Доновану, зеленел холмик. Возле чистого, не омраченного никакими именами и датами надгробия стояли в рядок восемь бутылок от светлого нефильтрованного, на самом же надгробии был кокетливо завязан ало-белый шарф со значком в форме ромба. Отметив отличие данной геометрической фигуры от привычной пентаграммы, Дэн Донован постучал по могильному камню.

— Тео! Это я! Как ты тут? 

Травка на холмике шевельнулась. Над головой Дэнни прошуршала летучая мышь.

Смеркалось.

Погрустив немного, Дэнни распахнул багажник и, подсвечивая себе налобным фонариком, вытащил наружу всякую непонятную хрень, которую покойный Теодор Углов определил бы как «ржавое железо». Расставив пять блоков питания вокруг могилы, Дэнни прочертил пентаграмму и распахнул ноутбук, явив миру сакральные белые буквы на черном фоне. Это был код воскрешения, способный вернуть из царства мертвых бодрого, живого и — что немаловажно! — вполне работоспособного Теодора.

Однако ж в коде явно был какой-то косяк: земля так и не разверзлась, Теодор из своего гроба не поднялся, и…

Дэнни Донован нелестно помянул чью-то бабушку (трава на соседних могилах возмущенно зашуршала). Потом сходил к машине за пивом — для себя и дорогого коллеги. Расставил бутылки по углам пентаграммы, а в середину положил пачку сигарет, работающую зажигалку, пачку гондонов и две пачки правильно заполненных документов — из миграционной службы и из налоговой… Потом снова застучал по кнопкам.

Близилась полночь. Мертвецы возмущенно шептались, желая поскорее вылезти из могил. 

Код был трижды проверен. Пиво выдохлось.

Теодор не воскрешался.

Снова помянув неприличными словами своих и Теодоровых предков, Дэнни, прижав к груди родной ноут, заскакал вокруг могилы, громыхая четками и выкрикивая не очень понятные слова про команду, лучше которой на свете не сыщешь. Пока! К счастью для всех, любимая команда Тео не имела никакого отношения к бейсболу и волейболу, а потому имела право быть лучшей на свете — на этом или даже на том.

Обскакав могилку по часовой и против, Дэн запыхался, наступил на чье-то (вероятно, кошачье) дерьмо, и снова помянул предков. 

Из машины донеслись позывные радиостанции. Наступила полночь. Ухнула сова.

Присев у могильного камня, Дэн вытер вспотевший лоб шарфиком и, наконец, вспомнил самые главные слова наиважнейшего контрзаклятья.

— Вперед, Спартак! Вперед! — взвыл он и, наконец-то, споткнулся об скелет кота, обрушив ноутбук на безымянный камень. Тысяча осколков, тысяча баксов псу под хвост — и никакого результата.

— Сынок, ты могилкой не ошибся, нет? — прошелестел старушечий голос за спиной безутешного Дэна.

— Ошибся… ошибся… — бормотнул тот. — Черт, там же изначально надо было все иначе считать… 

И Дэн порысил к машине, в которой и умчался, держа курс на ближайший магазин компьютерной техники. О том, что тот открывается в восемь утра, Дэну думать было некогда. 

Ошибка в коде стояла перед глазами, как родная! 

А Салли Донован, поскрипывая любимым протезом, отбила на могильном камне знакомый ритм кричалки. Дождавшись, когда наружу вылезет старый Патрик Донован, она с гордостью доложила:

— Подрос наш мальчонка-то. Усы вон отрастил…

— А мозги не отрастил, нет? — буркнул самый первый обитатель кладбища, тоже споткнувшись о скелет кота. — Первым делом всегда проверить надо, кого ты воскрешать вздумал… А то поднял бы меня, и что?

— И то… Будто он знает, что мы тут меняемся, когда на своем месте прискучит… — Салли протянула кости к скелетику Пушочка.

— Ну и на кой я там сдался, в этой их конторе-то? — сокрушался Патрик Донован. — Вот если бы меня доктор воскресил или хотя бы кузнец, там хоть понятно, что дальше делать. А программисты? Эх, не понимаю я нынешних…

— И слава богу, — хмыкнула Салли, вспоминая лощеный вид Дэна. 

Снова ухнула сова. Скелет кота при виде неё разразился обиженным мявом.

— Да не ори ты, бестолочь, — цыкнул Патрик. — Детей разбудишь. Им до трех ночи можно не вставать, мелкие еще.

— И Тео, опять же… Пусть хоть сейчас поспит нормально, — всплеснула костями Салли, вынимая из своей могилки неоконченное вязание. 

При жизни рукоделие было шарфиком дружбы, связанным учениками приготовительного класса городской начальной школы. Длина шарфика совпадала с длиной школьного коридора, а ширина и размер петель варьировались кто во что горазд. По мнению Салли, не использовать такой прелестный предмет гардероба на родном кладбище — это себя не уважать.

Скрипя костями, парочка Донованов двинулась по центральной аллее. В темноте белели черепа — это вылезли на ночной променад разные Тейлоры, Холлы и Смиттерсы. И лишь одна могила, у северной стены кладбища, оставалась нетронутой. Там, на уютной подстилке Патрика Донована, спал беспробудным сном Теодор. Во сне он похрапывал, бормотал про вперед и лучшую команду, и иногда переворачивался с боку на бок. Сбоку от Теодора нежно присвистывали скелеты некрещеных младенцев — их, как самых слабосильных, к украшению родной территории не привлекали. Зато разрешали прятать под подушки скелеты мышей и белочек.

Сладко застонав, Теодор перевернулся на другой бок. Земля на родовом участке Донованов зашевелилась. Снились Теодору дедлайны и холодное пиво.


End file.
